Jock the New Engine
Jock the New Engine is the thirty-fourth book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear Friends, The Arlesdale Railway is a narrow-gauge line which runs inland along a beautiful valley. It starts at the terminus of Duck's branch line, and Duck and Oliver bring many visitors. So many, in fact, that Rex, Bert and Mike found that they couldn't carry them all on their own. And that was why Jock was built. I like Jock - I hope you will too. The Author Stories We Need Another Engine Small Railway Engines has just been published, but the Thin Clergyman, unaware of Frank the diesel's presence on the Arlesdale Railway, did not include him, much to Frank's fury. Frank refuses to start the next morning, and when he does, he jerks into the back of the shed. Frank feels ashamed, but redeems himself later when Rex's steampipe leaks and he has to rescue Rex's train. The Small Controller is pleased, but doesn't want Frank to have to do all the rescue work and starts thinking... Sticking Power Bert is feeling under the weather; Rex and Mike are very unsympathetic. The problem is attributed to his tubes, but Bert cheers up when the fitter tells him that a new engine is being built. Bert makes good time, but when he starts again his coupling breaks. The driver has an idea and glues Bert to the coaches with glue. In the shed, Bert tells the others of his adventure and goes to sleep after teasing the others about not having "sticking-power". Jock Bert lets the others in on his secret. A few weeks later, the unnamed engine, who is ochre in colour, comes out for testing. When Douglas sees the engine, he recalls some engines in the Highlands with that colour who were called "Jocks". The engine is delighted, and the happy Small Controller christens the engine "Jock". Teamwork By the time the holiday months come again, Jock has proven his worth and becomes cocky, more so when he single-handely moves a lorries trailer into the yard. Next day, Mike is surprised to find Jock is double-heading with him due to popular demand. Mike has an idea, and his driver gradually shuts off steam, leaving Jock to do the work. At the Green, Mike's injector fails, giving Jock another reason to pull Mike. In the end, little time is lost, and Jock and Mike apologise for their antics. Characters * Douglas * Rex * Mike * Bert * Jock * Frank * The Small Controller * Duck (does not speak) * Oliver (mentioned) * The Highland Engines (mentioned) Trivia * Chistopher Awdry acknowledged the late Mr. Douglas Ferreira, longtime manager of the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway and the help given by members of the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway Preservation Society in the preparation of this book. * This marks as the final appearance of Rex. Goofs * In "Jock", the text mentions that Mike winked to Rex, but in the illustration it's Rex who's winking. * In the fourth illustration of "Jock" coaches are visible beside Bert, but in the next illustration they disappear. * In the fifth illustration of "Jock", Duck is beside Douglas, but in the final illustration, he is puffing away two lines across from Douglas. What's more, Duck appears to have lost his numberplate; as if by compensation, he now has sand-boxes. * Throughout the whole book, the coaches do not have faces. * In "Jock" Jock's nameplate is seen, before Douglas arrives. What's more, the final illustrations don't show the nameplate. This goof is fixed in the 2013 reissue of the book. * In "Jock", the rear end of Jock's tender is curved like the front, but in "Teamwork", it's not. * In "We Need Another Engine", the text says that Frank crashed into the back of the shed whilst going forwards, but the illustrations show him going backwards. * In "Jock", it is said that Jock's yellow livery is just an undercoat, but he already has his lining and other details painted on. Quotes * Bert: Do you know what I think? * Mike: News to me that you could, Bert. * Bert: I suppose it would be, never having done any yourself. * Bert: Something is going on in the workshop. * Rex: Work? Gallery File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS1.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS2.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS3.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS4.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS5.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS6.png File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS7.png File:StickingPowerRS1.png File:StickingPowerRS2.png File:StickingPowerRS3.png File:StickingPowerRS4.png File:StickingPowerRS5.png File:StickingPowerRS6.png File:StickingPowerRS7.png File:JockRS1.png File:JockRS2.png File:JockRS3.png File:JockRS4.png File:JockRS5.png File:JockRS6.png File:TeamworkRS1.png File:TeamworkRS2.png File:TeamworkRS3.png File:TeamworkRS4.png File:TeamworkRS5.png File:TeamworkRS7.png Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books